She's Made Her Choice
by chalantness
Summary: She finds herself smiling a little too widely at him, sounding a little too hopeful. "Just you and me?" "Just you and me." Spoilers up to promo of "The Descent" 2x12
1. She's Made Her Choice

**Fandom.** TylerCaroline

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries © L.J. Smith

* * *

**She's Made Her Choice**

By sakuracherish814

* * *

He knows nothing will ever be the same after tonight.

He just lies there, his head in her lap, letting her gingerly dab all of his sweat off with a towel. His body isn't shaking violently anymore, isn't burning in pain. Every time he flinches at her touch, she gently shushes all of the bad feelings out. Whenever he feels like crying, she lets him, combing her fingers through his hair.

So much has changed.

Eventually, in the early hours of the morning, they free him of his chains.

Caroline makes him sit on the steps to rest as she moves around the chambers, swiftly gathering cleaning everything in the near-darkness.

When he hears the clatter of the chains, he flinches. "Care," he mumbles. She stops and turns to him. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I yelled at you," he reminds. "I yelled at you when you've done nothing but help me."

She crosses the distance between them and hugs him tightly. Like before, she strokes his hair, squeezes his arm. "Tyler, stop, it wasn't your fault." She peers down at him, and their faces are so close that he can count every single one of her eyelashes. "I know I'll never understand what the transformation feels like, but I know what it's like to not be in control of your emotions—so don't apologize."

Then she presses a kiss to his cheek. "Okay?"

Absently, he squeezes her hand in his own, and never breaks their gaze. "Okay."

Nothing is the same.

* * *

_Honk!_

"Bye Mom!" she calls out needlessly, knowing her mother is fast asleep from her all-night shift and is practically dead to the world.

She grabs her bag and is out the door and locking it within moments, stepping off of the porch and pulling open the passenger door of the black truck sitting idly in her driveway. Sliding herself into her seat, she greets the awaiting face with a bit of hesitation. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Considering what happened," he says, "better."

She offers a smile.

As they drive off, she leans back, enjoying the leather seats and basking in the sunlight.

She rolls her head to the side and watches him tap an unknown beat on the steering wheel. "Big night tonight, huh?"

He looks at her.

"The football game, I mean," she elaborates. "The first of the season."

He laughs. "Oh yeah. _That._" He arches an eyebrow. "You actually care about that?"

She looks offended. "I was a cheerleader, and I made it a point to know what I was cheering for inside and out." She grins. "It's me, remember?"

"Of course," he chuckles. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's kind of hard for me to imagine you with anything sports related without a cheerleading uniform." She scoffs and hits him.

"Jerk."

He leans away, laughing. "What? Okay, I'm sorry."

Brushing back a few stray strands of hair, she lets out a laugh. "You're so obnoxious, Tyler."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You of all people should know that it's half the fun."

She smiles.

* * *

When they pull into the stall, she can hear every single whisper around her.

"Is everything okay, Care?"

She whips her head a little too quickly to face him, staring into his concerned face. "Just peachy."

Maybe she thought he would leave it at that. Before everything, he probably _would_ have, just because the relationship had been so different. But it surprises her when he tilts his head, a teasing grin at the edge of his lips, says, "I highly doubt that," and waits for a response.

She blinks blankly and he doesn't drop his gaze.

"You really want to know."

He arches one eyebrow at her. "Of course I do."

"But you never—" She stops herself. _But you never did before._ Because it isn't like before. "It's just that everyone's watching."

He looks around in surprise, as if he was just now remembering there was a world beyond them, that there was a world beyond his car. He sighs.

"Just ignore them."

"Easy for you to say," she mumbles.

He chuckles. "Okay, if it helps, just focus on me, then." She looks at him. "There's no one else out there, it's just you and me, walking into school, enjoying the day."

She finds herself smiling a little too widely at him, sounding a little too hopeful. "Just you and me?"

"Just you and me."

* * *

Surprisingly, it helps. A lot.

She steps out of the car and the voices flood into her head. She hears whispers of her name and feels the jabs.

But then Tyler is shutting his door, walking beside her, giving her a smile, and those voices recede to the back of her mind. They are reduced into nothing but an annoying hum.

_Thank you_, she mouths.

He smiles back. _You're welcome._

She laughs a little, and then a little harder, for no apparent reason. She just feels like laughing.

He smiles at her in clear amusement. "No more early morning blood bags for you," he declares. "I think it makes you high," he cracks a grin, "Little Bloodsucker."

"Whatever you say, Fido."

* * *

Those giddy feelings remain with her throughout the day. She tries not to let it bother her how much thinking of Tyler helps.

"Caroline!"

She spins around, instantly regretting it. "Matt."

She looks up at him and the first thing she is reminded of is the look on his face as he left her porch after seeing Tyler. Remembering that, she can't help but feel annoyed. Sure, maybe he wanted her back. But he had no right to look so angry at Tyler when Tyler needed her much more than he ever did.

"Where have you been?" he questions. "Your mom called last night wondering if you were with me. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh." Her voice is soft. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He looks doubtful.

After a long pause, he continues meekly, "I was at The Grill last night, and I thought that maybe I saw you there with…Tyler."

She flinches lightly. Looking up at his face, suddenly all of the whispers start to come back. "Yeah, we," she gulps, "went camping."

"With Tyler?"

His tone peeves her.

"Yes, with Tyler, is there something wrong with that?" She stares at him. "Aren't you two, like, best friends?"

"No, we are. Or, I think we are. But, he and I—after that night—" He frowns at her. "Why would you two go camping together?"

_Ugh, just look at them_.

_I knew it! Matt dumps her and she comes crying back to him._

_He shouldn't take her back, after how much of a bitch she was to him talking with Aimee Bradley._

_Neurotic little twit._

"Caroline?"

She cringes and looks away. "I'm going to be late," she mutters quickly. The longer she talks with Matt, the louder the voices get. "I have to go."

As she pulls away, he grabs her shoulder, spinning her back around. "What are you keeping from me, Care?"

She pulls away.

"Matt, look, I'm sorry." She isn't even sure what she's sorry about, but she has a feeling he needs to hear this.

He has the same look on his face as when they stood on her porch and Tyler was suddenly there, too. "Caroline, please. You're not _seeing _him, are you?"

_What was with her and Tyler this morning?_

_I guess she thinks she can just use Tyler to get back with Matt, huh._

He kisses her.

At her lack of response, he just pulls her in and kisses her, like it was nothing. She tenses immediately and squeezes her eyes shut, not knowing what to do.

The whispers are roaring in her ears.

Then suddenly there is a voice inside her head—Tyler's voice—scolding her. His anger seems to snap whatever part of her has shut down and she shoves Matt back, probably a little too forcefully. She doesn't even bother staying for an explanation, because frankly, she doesn't even want one. She just runs off, leaving him standing there with everyone whispering as she passes.

* * *

"If today was so horrible, why did you make me come to the game with you?"

Caroline sighs, squeezing hers and Bonnie's linked arms a little tighter and looking out into the large bleachers in the distance. "I don't know."

"It's Tyler, right?"

She nearly halts their stride. "What? No. Bonnie, what are you talking about?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Please, Care, I know stuff has gone on between us in the past, but we're still best friends," she reminds. "So don't think that you can hide something as big as supernatural boyfriends from me."

"_Friend_," Caroline corrects.

"Only for now."

"Bonnie!"

She laughs. "Fine, fine. But if Elena had been here, you wouldn't have gotten off the hook so easily."

"I just can't believe that, after everything, Stefan is still playing in the game," Caroline muses.

Bonnie shrugs. "For us, it's a way to take a breather from everything. We need _some_ sense of normalcy before we all drive ourselves insane." Grinning, she adds, "Unlike you, however, who has other motives."

Caroline scoffs, about to comment, when she senses a presence behind her a second before a hand is placing itself on her shoulders.

Her first instinct is to think it was Matt and to shove him away, but the hand is strong enough to resist the beginnings of her swift shove, and she turns to find herself staring into the face of their quarterback. She breathes out in relief. "Tyler. Hey. Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Hey," he greets, his eyes lingering before they fall on Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie."

"Hi, Tyler," she waves. However, she catches something over Tyler's shoulder, and suddenly she seems very distracted. Giving a smile, she adds, "Um, I was just on my way. Good luck tonight! Bye, Care." And, before either can react, she is running off to meet a waiting figure separate from the crowd of people heading for the bleachers.

"Okay."

"Have her and Jeremy always been that close?" he asks.

Caroline cracks a smile. "Nope." As her eyes fall back on him, they immediately go to his jersey. "Wow. It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you wear that."

"It _feels_ like forever," he agrees. "Well, maybe these werewolf instincts will come in handy on the field. I think I'm a bit rusty."

She raises her eyebrows. "Does Tyler Lockwood doubt his own abilities?"

"Ha ha."

She beams at him.

"Hey, are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asks. "You know, after today? I know Matt is here, somewhere." She can tell he had to force himself to say the name casually.

She finds it touching (and the fact that she finds anything about Tyler _touching _is a little odd, but something she could get used to), his sudden wariness and protectiveness of her. It wasn't at all like the doubt and insecurities she dealt with when she was dating Matt. He was so sure, so confident—it made her feel safe and secure. (Yes. Definitely something she could get used to.)

"I'll be fine," she reassures. Smiling teasingly, she adds, "I'm a big girl now."

He cracks a grin, placing his arms at her waist. "Alright. Just, go find Bonnie and stick near her. Preferably somewhere I can see you."

He's holding her tightly. They are so close together, her arms resting on his, holding him as well, and it feels as if neither really wants to let go. She draws in a shallow breath as he stares into her eyes. In the cold night, she manages to feel flames. "Whatever you need, I'm right here."

* * *

He makes the winning touchdown. (Why doesn't this surprise her?)

She's cheering and clapping and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet along with the rest of the crowd. Bonnie and Elena hug her, cheering as well, with Damon and Rose clapping and an amused expression from Jeremy. When they step off the bleachers and onto the field, Elena is already hugging Stefan, and Caroline throws herself at Tyler.

"You did it, Tyler!"

He looks a little smug, but she figures she can let it slide this time. "Of course."

She tips her head back in a little laughter and hugs him again. She is probably just overreacting, but Bonnie was right—something as simple as winning a high school football game made her feel simple and happy, if not for a few minutes.

So she leans her head against his shoulder in a way that was probably too affectionate, feeling the rumble of his chest from his deep chuckle. "Tired, Care?"

She smiles, mumbling, "Long day." Lifting her head, she whispers into his ear, "Even vampires need their sleep."

When she pulls back, their faces are so close. They're even closer to each other than they had been standing in the parking lot before the game, and she feels like this should scare her, their sudden closeness. It doesn't scare her, though, the way he holds her, her brushes back her hair, or all the other little gestures a (very hot) boyfriend would do. In fact, she thinks she kind of loves it.

And that, perhaps, was the scariest thought of all.

* * *

"Huh. Your mom isn't home yet?" he asks as he pulls into her empty driveway, killing the engine.

Caroline shakes her head. "Nah, she works all night lately. She told me she wouldn't be home until brunch tomorrow, if something else doesn't pop up."

"So you're home alone?"

"Basically." She grins playfully. "Why? Are you worried?"

He laughs, though she can't help but notice his tone is more serious then she expected it to be when he answers, "Maybe a little."

Her breath catches. She figures that the way they are facing each other, staring into each other's eyes, alone in his car in almost complete darkness would be a telltale sign that they should be kissing. It was a terrible cliché amongst many she knew well, from all those chick flicks and romance novels.

And, maybe she would have kissed him if she didn't feel such a strong urge for it.

But she did, and that changed everything.

"Thanks for the ride. Goodnight, Tyler," she blurts out, maneuvering her seatbelt off and herself out the door in one swift movement.

She darts for her front door, but forgets that he could easily catch up with her now. He spins her around and presses their lips together urgently, cradling her face in his hands with a tenderness that freaks her out. But the kiss is so sudden and passionate, far more intense than Matt's had ever been, and she feels her fingertips tracing themselves along his jaw, and she wants more, and—

She forces them to part. "No, Tyler, we—no," she stumbles. Her back hits the door, her hand going to the knob and twisting the keys until she hears the click of it unlocking.

He stares at her.

He probably should have been angry, or something, because she was totally kissing him back and then tells him "no."

The fact that he doesn't look the least bit furious makes it worse.

"I can't, just—not again, Tyler, especially since—" She shakes her head, crying out "Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" _You especially._

And she shuts the door behind her.

But he doesn't leave. He taps the door lightly, which she feels with back pressed against it.

"Caroline." His voice is hesitant, testing. She tilts her head, knowing he can see it through the glass. "Look, Care, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just _force_ that on you. I," a deep breath, "didn't want to be just like Matt. Okay? But, Caroline—" and he says the words she knows and cannot deny, the words that she dreads "—you and I—there's something going on."

"Tyler, please don't," she says. "Please. It's not that I don't want to, because I want to so _much_, but that's why it scares me. Tyler, whatever this is, it can't happen, it's such a risk—"

"That doesn't matter and you know it."

His voice isn't angry. Maybe a little more forceful, but there was patience behind it. He was being so good to her, and she does _this_ to him.

"Caroline, I'm not going to leave you," he tells her. So he knew her better than she thought. "I know you had to with Matt, but I'm not him. You don't have to choose to be anything with me, Care, not ever." She tilts her head back against the door, closing her eyes. "What I said earlier—I still mean it."

_I'm right here._

* * *

"Okay. The seal is up," Bonnie reports a little exasperatedly as she shut the Grimoire. "Even if you break free, you can't leave this cellar."

He frowns at his chains. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Well, Elena can vouch for me."

At Bonnie's slight smirk, Elena grimaces and turns to him. "It was like fighting a wall, trying to get out of my house."

Jeremy walks over to him and places the water bottle laced with wolfsbane in his hand. "It's diluted as much as possible but it'll probably still taste like acid. Alaric is getting everything ready upstairs, too. If worse comes to worse, the tranquilizing darts are locked and loaded."

A silent nod.

Jeremy claps his shoulder lightly. "You okay, man?"

"I've been better."

There is hard tug at the chains against its restraints, and their eyes follow it down to Stefan. "They should hold."

"Come on, guys," a voice echoes, followed by muted footsteps and Damon suddenly walking through the door, his eyes gleaming, "It's time for the naughty pup to have a time out."

He smirks. "I didn't know you were joining me."

Damon looks amused.

"What's everybody still doing down here?" another voice asks, and it's Rose that joins them next, followed by Caroline.

He hears Damon reply somewhere in the background, "We were waiting on you," but the moment that his and Caroline's eyes connect, it's hard to focus on anything but her. She has her anxious look on her face as she rushes to him, throwing her arms around him the same moment he wraps his and her, pulling each other as close as physically possible.

"Caroline," Stefan says after a while, "come on, we better go back upstairs."

She shakes her head. "I'm staying."

He looks at her. In fact, they're all staring at her.

"Cut the romantic crap, Vampire Barbie, we already know you two are _mated for life_. You don't have to prove it through sheer stupidity, too."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm staying," she repeats, slower and with more force.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Care," Bonnie says hesitantly. "He won't know better during his transformation, and it's a werewolf's instinct to kill vampires."

Caroline smiles so reassuringly, sounds so confident, that they are almost immediately pulled in by it. "You guys have nothing to worry about."

After a long pause, Elena is the first to speak.

"Promise us you'll run out at the first sign of trouble," she tells her, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

Caroline beams. "I promise."

Elena nods and turns to the others. Though obviously still doubtful and worried, they file back upstairs without further argument.

"I don't think you should be down here, Care," he tells her, holding her even tighter. "I don't want to hurt you. Why don't you go back upstairs where it's safer?"

She smiles.

He closes his eyes at the feel of her cool fingertips as they graze along his neck, up his jawline, weaving into his hair. He focuses on her intoxicating aroma and the way her body curves against him, her soft lips pressing against his. When she begins to pull back he opens his eyes and brings her lips back to his, contradicting his own words and kissing her senselessly, not wanting her to leave.

"I've already made my choice."

* * *

**A/n.** These two are my new Damon and Elena (I still ship them, but they seem to be moving towards a possible Damon and Rose kind of thing, or at least not expanding on the two for a while.)

But, seriously, they're just so perfect!

Words cannot express how much I love this couple is. Maybe some will come very _close_ to, but these two are simply amazing, so I had to write something to follow the mid-season finale! The ending is sort of compliant to my other fic _Once in a Blue Moon,_ but edited to fit the current storyline, so if the ending sounded familiar, that's why.

**Inspired by this wonderful moment in the promo for the January 27 episode:**

_http:__**(double slash)**__sakuracherishchan__**(dot)**__deviantart__**(dot)**__com__**(slash)**__art__**(slash)**__picspam-She-s-Made-Her-Choice-189155903_

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


	2. Deleted Scenes

_Note: These are all scenes that ultimately did not make it into the story for various reasons, mostly because I felt that they weren't really well-written or necessary. But several reviewers have said that the original story was "missing" things and, reading back, I do agree. I wasn't sure how to re-write some of these scenes back in but I thought I should still share them with you because I loved them._

* * *

**Deleted Scene 1 **_–after Matt kisses her-_

Then suddenly there is a voice inside her head—Tyler's voice—scolding her. His anger seems to snap whatever part of her has shut down and she shoves Matt back, probably a little too forcefully. She doesn't even bother staying for an explanation, because frankly, she doesn't even want one. She just runs off and leaves him standing there with everyone whispering as she passes.

She shoves through the back doors of the school and nearly runs into something, or rather, some_one_. "Caroline?"

Her head snaps up. "Tyler?"

Hearing the distress in her voice, he drops his bag onto the floor and grips her shoulders, holding her at arm's length. "Is something wrong?"

"He kissed me! Matt kissed me!" she blurts out. Had the moment been any different (and she not quite so hysterical), she would have noticed the way his eyes flare in emotion, the way his body tenses. "He was just talking with me, and then the whispering started to get louder, and then I tried to get away but then he kissed me and—"

She stops herself abruptly, her eyes becoming distant.

Tyler blinks, thrown off by her sudden pause. Whatever emotion he had been feeling was replaced by slight confusion, and possible worry. "Care?"

No response.

"Caroline," he groans, shaking her lightly. "What is it?"

She closes her eyes and shushes him, holding up one finger to tell him to wait.

As she let out a slow breath, focusing on the sound of his beating heart, the warmth emanating from him, she finally noticed it. She breaks into a breathtaking smile, flashing her perfect white teeth.

"The voices," she explains upon seeing his anxious look. "It's not like a roaring in my ear, anymore. It's all quiet again." She smiles even wider, if possible. "Because of _you_."

"I didn't even do anything."

"I know, but," she lets out an amused sigh, shrugging one shoulder. "I guess it's your temperature and your heartbeat."

He eyes her a little strangely. "Care, shouldn't all humans be a little warmer to you and have a heartbeat?"

"Maybe, but for some strange reason, your heartbeat is just a _little _faster than humans'." She brings her hands up and places them on his shoulders, making sure her fingertips graze the skin on his neck that was exposed by his shirt. "And it's not _just _a little warmer. It's like flames. Your temperature is so much hotter than humans already, so it makes it _that_ much hotter to me, you know?"

She regrets telling him this the moment that smirk is on his face. "Oh, don't even go there," she says, rolling her eyes.

He laughs. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"_Sure._"

He laughs again, a little harder this time, and this time she joins him. It echoes through the empty hallway, their voices harmonizing perfectly, soprano and bass.

As it begins to subside, he brings one of his hands up and swipes a few strands of hair from her face. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

* * *

**Deleted Scene 2** –_after school and before football game (follows Deleted Scene 1)-_

"_So how are you feeling?_"

Caroline sighs and cradles her cell phone between her ear and shoulder. Placing their plates the sink and turning on the water, she reaches for the sponge and soaps it. "Well, I'm perfectly fine now," she says as she begins washing. "We finished eating just finished eating and Tyler's getting his bag from my room to leave for pre-game practice now."

"_Isn't that bad for him, eating right before a game?_"

Caroline laughs. "Werewolves can eat for days, apparently."

"_Well their bodies _are_ different. Sort of like vampires. I guess we'll have to look into that._" She pauses. "_And why are you whispering?_"

"He—" she cranes her neck to look out into the hallway "—he's right upstairs changing and I don't want him to hear me or God knows what he'll do."

"_He's still in the dark, isn't he?_"

"It's not my fault."

"_Care, Tyler deserves to know._"

"So he can join our supernatural club? Hey, we've got witches and vampires and vampire slayers and humans with insane tendencies—but that equation isn't suicidal enough. Let's add a werewolf!"

"_Caroline._" She sounds amused. "_Think of how much easier it will be if Tyler joins our 'club,' as you call it. He's in serious danger if he's left in the dark, and we'll all be there for him._"

"Ugh. I'm sorry, okay? I have thought about that. But I lied to him about it and I don't know how he'll react. I don't want to—"

"_Lose him?_"

She sighs, turning off the water. "Something like that." Pursing her lips, she adds, "And Damon will drive a stake through my heart if Tyler finds out."

"_I thought that Damon knew that Tyler knows what you are?_"

"Damon does. But Tyler doesn't know of anyone else and Damon wants to keep it that way."

"_Well, if anything, he can't touch you because he knows it'll upset me. Besides, ever since Rose came, he's been a lot more cooperative lately. Have you noticed that?_"

Caroline's mouth twitches into a smile. "Elena Gilbert, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

She scoffs. "_Get real, Caroline._" Caroline giggles and Elena lets out a sigh. "_And why would I be jealous of Rose? I kind of like her._"

"You do?"

"_She's interesting but I haven't been able to spend time with her. I have a _feeling_ I'll like her._"

"Hm. I guess I'll have to meet her." She grabs a towel draped over handle of the oven and wipes her hands. "I kind of like it."

"_Like what?_"

"All this 'girl power' stuff—me, you, Bonnie, and now Rose."

Elena laughs. "_Me too, I guess. Anyway, I should get going, I have to get ready and then head over to Stefan's. I'll see you guys at the game?_"

"Definitely. And remember, the front bleachers right next to where the team is benched."

"_Front bleachers by the bench. Got it. Bye, Care._"

She hears footsteps behind her and turns around, smiling. "Bye Elena."

She hangs up and sets her phone on the counter, going out into the hallway and meeting with Tyler, who has his bag slung over his shoulder. "Elena called?" he asks and she nods, walking with him to the front door. His eyebrows knit together slightly as if her name were foreign and unfamiliar. And, considering all that has happened, it probably was. "It feels like ages since I've really hung out with her."

She laughs and tucks some strands of hair behind her ear. "You have no idea." She sighs. "Our group was so close last year and look at us now."

"Our group," he reminds, "was dysfunctional. In the end, it was for show. All of the founding families together. It all went downhill when Matt and Elena broke up, and then Stefan rolled into town."

She looks at him.

"I guess I kind of miss it, or," he corrects himself, "the _idea_ of it. Our own private group."

"Me too." She tilts her head slightly, peering at him. "Is that why you're playing in tonight's game? To feel like it felt back then?"

He shrugs. "I guess. Speaking of which, I've got to get going."

"Okay," she says, her face brightening up immediately.

Like that, the serious mood is gone. But, lingering in the back of her mind, his words are replaying. His tone is even but clearly filled with longing. She gets a brief mental flash of what it could be like if Tyler knew, if he was in on it. This cheesy scene of "their group" out to dinner or out in the forest under the moonlight being stupid and laughing. It was a far-fetched fantasy, but not an undesirable one.

And she suddenly hears Elena's voice, louder this time as if she is standing right next to her and saying it rather than over the phone.

_Care, Tyler deserves to know._

* * *

**Deleted Scene 3** –_after the kiss on the porch-_

She tells him everything.

Pulling the door open and throwing herself back into his arms, squeezing tightly, the truth all sort of comes out.

Well, first she blurts out something about Stefan and Damon. She had been nearly hysterical that neither understands what she says until he strokes her arm, her hair, shushing her softly until she calms down from her tears. She brings him back inside and up to her room and tells him everything, starting with "Stefan is a vampire, too, and Damon" and ending with "and now the moonstone is with Bonnie."

She expects him to be furious. She expects him to toss the mug of tea across the room and chew her out, and she knew that she would have deserved it, too.

What she doesn't expect is for him to kiss her again. (Not that she complains.)

"What are you doing?" she asks breathlessly after they've part a few minutes later. Her eyebrows knit together and stare at him in slight wonder.

"Trying not to be mad at you."

"You should be."

He laughs a little, actually _laughs._ "I want to be, Care. Believe me, I do."

"Then why aren't you?" she asks in frustration. "I kept everything from you and lied and—and you _kiss_ me."

"Look, it's you, Care, and sometimes you say and do some pretty outrageous and stupid things," he says, pausing to smile at the way she way she frowns guiltily, pouting without even realizing it, "but you've got heart. No one can deny that. I mean, you bothered to deal with crap like me, right?" He looks at her. "I know you did it because you thought it would help everyone."

"I did, Tyler, I really did."

He smiles. "Then I'm not mad. But don't think this means you're being let off the hook that easily. You still owe me _big_."

She laughs, letting herself fall back onto her bed. "I think I'm going to have to get used to you actually having some sense and a heart," she says teasingly.

"While yours remains undead."

She scoffs and he laughs, shifting to hover over her.

He stares down at her with her golden curls fanned out beneath her head and she giggles, biting her lower lip in the unnervingly sexy sort of way that has him pressing his lips to her throat. He smirks against her skin in satisfaction at the soft mewl it elicits and the way she runs her fingers through his hair, bringing his head up to crash her lips hungrily against his. He groans lowly and kisses her back.

And somewhere between the kisses and sighs and _oh god_ sensations, their clothes slowly scattering themselves around her room, she presses their foreheads together.

"Why me?"

He doesn't even have to explain himself, because she already understands. _Why me, the werewolf, your natural enemy? Why not Matt, the sweet human, the one wrapped around your finger?_

She smiles lightly. "Maybe I'm a sucker for helpless little puppies." He chuckles, nuzzling his face against her neck. "Maybe I was just tired of being the second choice."

He hums appreciatively against her skin and places a soft kiss at the crook of her neck.

She sighs contentedly, closing her eyes. "What about you?"

"The fangs are a total turn-on." She laughs, rolling her head to the side. "Besides, I think you were always my first choice." Looking up at her, he smiles. "I just didn't realize it back then."

* * *

**Deleted Scene 4** –_the first "alternate ending" that would have taken the place of the cellar scene-_

"If any of you guys get me wet you are _so_ dead!"

Tyler laughs and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her in and pressing their lips together. "Hot bikini, Care, but there's no point in wearing one if you're not going into the water."

Jeremy slinks at her other side and drapes an arm around her neck, holding up the giant beach ball he just blew up. "Yeah. I thought that was the whole reason for the camping trip. You know—outdoors, swimming in the lake, all of us here. You're the one who said we should do something together for spring break."

She rolls her eyes. "Why are you guys hounding on me? Rose isn't going in, either!"

She throws her arms in a gesture to where the woman was talking animatedly with Jenna and Alaric by the grill, (seemingly) oblivious to her comment.

"That's because," Damon whispers as he passes, "it's her first time out in daylight since Bonnie charmed her ring."

"_I_ wasn't nearly as hesitant when I got my ring."

"You had gone, what? – a _week_ without sunlight, and Rose has gone, oh let's see—five hundred years." He quirks an eyebrow. "You're out of excuses."

She sighs and looks out into the lake, squinting through the blindingly bright sunlight. Bonnie and Elena are splashing each other, shrieking loudly and giggling, and Damon is heading off into the water and tossing a football towards Stefan, who catches it with ease, a challenging smile on his face. Looking up at Tyler, she is vaguely reminded of a summer camping trip years ago, just of the founding families.

However, before she can say anything, she lets out a shrill scream as she feels herself being lifted and suddenly being tossed into the lake, the cold watering enveloping her.

When she surfaces seconds later, she finds Tyler and Jeremy are guffawing. In fact, everyone is laughing, and soon _she_ is, too, at first a little and then a lot, tipping her head back in a fit of hysterics. It felt good, just laughing for no apparent reason.

And when Tyler joins her moments later, she giggles and kisses him soundly. When they part, she looks around and smiles a bit wider. You never would have guessed that they (well, with the exception of the ever-oblivious Aunt Jenna) were far from _normal_. But, they all begin to coax Rose into the water, with the help of Aunt Jenna and Alaric taking each of her arms, she figures that was okay.

Maybe it hadn't been her choice to become a vampire. But she had chosen them. She had chosen Tyler.

And she loves that she did.


End file.
